


Hooked

by marchtwentyfour



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of those: Park Jinyoung Got Dragged Into A Party and Hooked Up With Someone.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Might or might not have been inspired by Jinson's GOT2DAY wherein I simultaneously laughed, cooed and sobbed at their dynamic. This fic is basically just to sate my need to write Jinson, the fic might not make sense to you. Please understand.

Jinyoung doesn’t necessarily like going to parties, especially the kind of parties where there is an abundance of alcohol involved and too loud music playing in the background. Basically, _this_ kind of party he is in now.

Jaebum had brought him to this party with a promise of buying Jinyoung that 100,000 won book he saw in the antique bookshop the other day. It was beautiful with the way it’s cover was a dark shade of purple, the pages dusty and browning. It was a story set during the Victorian era and there was no other bigger reason than that, Jinyoung _needed_ that book.

So Jaebum used it as a bribe, knowing Jinyoung can’t really afford an expensive ass book after the splurging the younger did on a Book Festival the other week. Jinyoung readily agreed, already taking the money from Jaebum’s hands of course.

On why Jaebum needed Jinyoung to be at this party was for a simple reason. Jaebum was trying to impress that new exchange student from America, hoping a sort-of familiar setting to his hometown would make their conversation flow better. By  _sort-of familiar_ , Jaebum was thinking a party with lots of alcohol.

(In Jinyoung’s opinion, this theory is for shit. Mark, the exchange student, looked like he would prefer nights on the couch watching Youtubers React videos. But  _shhh_ , Jinyoung doesn’t want Jaebum to take back his money.)

“Fucking Im Jaebum.” Jinyoung hissed more to himself when he saw his best friend in the middle of the dance floor, all but break dancing in hopes to impress Mark. He doesn’t even realize the one he’s trying to impress looks more amused than amazed.

For a minute he had an internal battle, To Save Jaebum From Embarrassment Or Not? But before he could make a list for the Pros and Cons, he felt someone stand beside him on the wall he was happily trying to be one with.

“Hey, what’s up?” The person greeted, tipping his snapback in greeting.

Jinyoung didn’t answer, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the stranger beside him.

“Are you alright, man?” The boy asked next, now facing him so Jinyoung could see his whole features. He was… attractive, if you’re into the buff, wild and sexy ones. Jinyoung, however, was into the 2D and imaginary ones.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Jinyoung returned his gaze to the dance floor where Jaebum is now rocking some body waves that makes him look like a worm. Mark, on the side, was covering his mouth with obvious laughter threatening to come out.

“Oh!” Jinyoung didn’t even realize the boy beside him hasn’t left and he immediately turned to look at him, surprised at the gasp. The boy looked embarrassed, removing his snapback and flattening his hair a couple of times. “I’m sorry? I didn’t… know.”

“Huh?” Jinyoung was confused and he isn’t usually confused, thanks to his people reading skills. But it seems to be malfunctioning right now because he doesn’t understand the boy standing beside him.

“But you’re too late, man? I’m pretty sure Mark is interested in the guy dancing like a flobberworm.” The boy cocked his head, shrugging a little. “Anyway, I’m Jackson and you are?”

Jinyoung blinked, the words registering too fast in his mind. Mark? Jackson? Interested? “Flobberworm?” he ended up repeating, “Of all things, you choose a  _flobberworm_ to describe Jaebum?”

The boy grinned, as if pleased with himself. “Pretty accurate, huh?” then he, too, blinked. “Wait, you know the flobberworm guy?”

Jinyoung almost snorted,  _almost._ “While I am impressed at the Harry Potter reference, no one is allowed to insult Jaebum hyung’s dancing. He’s a really great dancer. He’s actually a b-boy in his spare time so you can’t--” a hand was placed on his mouth, warm and at least smelled clean (hopefully).

“Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to insult your  _Jaebum hyung_ .” The guy smiled, removing his hand from Jinyoung’s mouth. “He’s interested in Mark, then?”

A little miffed at having been shutted up, Jinyoung just nods. Then he hears a cheery laugh from the boy beside him, making Jinyoung glare at him. It had become an automatic response, as if Jinyoung knew he was being laughed at.

“Are you one of those type who holds grudges?” The boy asked, grinning at Jinyoung’s glare that was obviously not doing its job if it hasn’t scared him off. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you again.”

Jinyoung saw Mark helping an obviously drunk Jaebum (as if his numerous embarrassing moments earlier wasn’t proof of his drunkness enough). They don’t need his help and he has Jaebum’s money, he could get out of here now and never look back.

But before he could do so, Jinyoung felt a hand on his arm.

“Running away?” The boy asked, teasing obvious in his tone.

“No use to be here. Jaebum hyung is already leaving with him.” Jinyoung jerked his head to their direction and the boy looked, the grin on his lips widening at what he sees. “Your friend better not be the fuck and abandon type.”

The boy just grins at him, not answering. “Do you want to go?” he asked.

“ _Excuse me_ ?” Did Jinyoung just hear the boy right? He wasn’t a huge fan of parties like this, but he was pretty sure he knew what that meant. Was the boy  _seriously_ picking him up?

“Go get ice cream with me? Maybe a box of pizza? A bag of popcorn?” The boy grinned, a knowing look on his face as if he knew exactly what Jinyoung thought he meant. Fuck him.

“Fuck you.” Jinyoung cursed instead, not that happy at having been made fun off.

But instead of getting hurt, the boy just laughed. “Hey, hey. Too fast. Maybe after we have our first date, right?” he even had the audacity to wink. “So? How about we go eat grilled meat instead, Park Jinyoung?”

_Meat_ .

Jinyoung might be annoyed, irritated and he wanted to claw the smile off the boy’s handsome face. But if there was one thing he was weak of, it’s that stupid four letter word.

_Meat._  

“Okay.”

 

(He didn’t even realize he never introduced himself.)

 


End file.
